1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving circuit for an AC fan motor, and more particularly to an AC fan motor driving circuit with capability of monitoring the rotation rate and status of the AC fan motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers, such as desktop computers or notebook computers, are widely used in people's normal life. Each computer processes data by a central processing unit (CPU) mounted in the computer. The temperature of the CPU often overheats since the CPU processes a great amount of data. For this reason, a fan is mounted on the CPU to cool the CPU. However, if the fan is locked due to failure, the computer may suddenly shut down because of the significant increase in the temperature of the CPU. Furthermore, high temperature also results in damage to the CPU. Users can not easily acquire the rotation rate and the rotation status of the fan because the fan is mounted in the computer.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a driving circuit for an AC fan motor to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.